amor para dar
by laraila
Summary: Yurio tiene un amor no correspondido por JJ, luego Otabek aparece en su vida, pero a la vez JJ se acerca a él. muchas confusiones en el joven corazón de un arisco quincieañero.
1. Chapter 1

AMOR PARA DAR

1 EL INICIO DE NUESTRA HISTORIA

\- durante la fiesta de clausura, debo hablar contigo

Esa fiesta, por lo general era bastante aburrida, a yurio, como lo había apodado la hermana de Yuri, no le gustaba ir, sobre todo por un pequeño detalle, y es que ahí JJ no hacía más que presumir de su hermosísima novia.

"por qué me tuve que enamorar de un ególatra como él" pensaba el rubio quinceañero "de todas las personas del mundo… tuvo que ser él"

Ya era malo haber tenido que admitir frente al espejo su orientación sexual, cosa que en Rusia no era muy bien recibido, y además debía cargar con esos frustrantes sentimientos.

\- ¿por qué no lo dices ahora? No puede ser tan terrible – respondió, la competencia era al día siguiente y no tenía ganas de tener aún más cosas en la cabeza como lo que le diría Otabek.

\- no me gustaría incomodarte antes de competir, hasta el día de la fiesta olvídalo.

\- me sentiré peor con la duda, así que dime

\- ¿estás seguro? – le preguntó nervioso, era extraño que él emitiera sentimientos

\- sí, estoy seguro, se me acaba la paciencia así que se rápido – ni siquiera alcanzó a tomar aire luego de vociferar lo anterior. Sus labios habían sido atrapados por los de Otabek. Se sentían cálidos y suaves, al punto de que por un segundo, bajó su guardia y se dejó acariciar la espalda mientras un nuevo cosquilleo inundaba su estómago. El golpe de realidad le llegó cuando otabek se separó de él.

\- me gustas – le dijo – por favor sal conmigo

Las mejillas de yurio se enrojecieron un poco, hasta el momento la única persona con la que se había abierto un poco era el Yuri japonés, y su amistad no había pasado más allá de compartir un tazón de cerdo ruso.

\- Yo…

\- ya sé que te gusta JJ

\- ¿¡cómo sabes tú eso!?

\- es evidente, se nota por cómo te pones cuando aparece con su novia, o cuando te dirige la palabra, quiero que me des una oportunidad para enamorarte como es debido.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, yurio no sabía que podía responderle, tal vez otabek le atraía un poco, lo había salvado de una ola de fans solo minutos antes, las posibilidades con JJ eran nulas, pero aún era muy pronto para tomar una decisión.

\- mañana debes concentrarte en la competencia, así que olvídalo por ahora, pero en la fiesta te voy a preguntar otra vez – le dijo - ¿volvemos?

Por un segundo había olvidado que se estaba haciendo tarde y debían ir al hotel, aceptó el casco, se afirmó de la chaqueta del Kazajo y partieron en la moto.

Yuri katsuki, primer lugar, Yuri plisetsky, segundo lugar, jean Jackes leroi, tercer lugar.

"¡además no le gane al cerdo japonés! Mierda, de verdad que este no ha sido mi mejor momento" pensaba el chico ruso mientras se preparaba para la fiesta "¡además quien inventó las estúpidas corbatas!"

Toc toc

\- quien es – preguntó Yuri desde la habitación.

\- JJ

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó algo desconfiado mientras abría solo un poco la puerta.

\- necesito hablar contigo bella dama – le dijo mientras usaba su fuerza algo bruta para apartar al quinceañero y entrar a su habitación, incuso dejó la puerta abierta.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- verás – dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al adolecente, lo acorraló contra una pared y olió su cabello recién lavado.

\- me gustas, y terminé con mi novia… divirtámonos un poco – eso había caído como un balde de agua fría, es decir, se había rendido con él, pero ahora venía a pedirle únicamente sexo. Si esto fuera un manga shojo, entonces significará que lo ama… pero no había que olvidar que él es JJ, y esto era la realidad, por lo que…

\- no te ayudaré a sacarle celos a tu ex novia – le dijo, aunque sonó más nervioso de lo que hubiese preferido

\- ¿ha no? – acto seguido le robó un beso hambriento, era diferente al de otabek, ya que JJ intentaba robarle el alma con su tacto, lamió sus labios y se abrió paso a la tibia cavidad del rubio. Desde hacía tiempo que le tenía ganas, pero esa tensión se volvió cada vez más evidente hasta que su novia se dio cuenta y lo dejó por eso, JJ quería demostrar que no le importaba ella, que podía estar con quien quisiera. Sentía atracción por yurio, sí, amor, no.

La mente de yurio por mientras era un desastre, la lengua de su amor platónico se paseaba por su interior, había soñado con eso mucho tiempo, pero ahora que se hacía realidad no era lo que esperaba, es más, no le gustaba, y de alguna forma quería volver a sentir el toque tímido y tierno del Kazajo.

\- ¡aléjate de mí! – le gritó dando una patada a su entrepierna y saliendo rápidamente por la puerta, caminó por el pasillo hasta los ascensores, pero haí algo llamó su atención. Había un ramo de flores en el basurero.

\- me pregunto por qué… - decidió que no perdía nada si leía la tarjeta

"para Yuri Plisetsky:

Tal vez aun sea pronto para este tipo de regalos, pero de ahora en más empieza mi cortejo, espero que recibas estas flores de felicitaciones.

Te quiere

Otabek"

Mierda

.

.

.

.

 **aviso desde ya, será un fic cortito, creo que uno o dos capítulos más dependiendo de como se valla desarrollando :3**

 **espero que lo disfruten ;)**


	2. déjame explicarlo

2 DÉJAME EXPLICARLO

\- ¿¡otabek!? – gritaba Yuri por todo el hotel

\- ¡Yuri! – Gritó yakov desde la cafetería - ¡no puedes hacer un escándalo así!, ¿terminaste de arreglarte? Ya debemos irnos

\- pero… debo hablar con…

\- lo harás después – acto seguido lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó al salón. Yurio llevaba puesto un traje azul marino, casi negro, con una corbata verde obscuro, que resaltaba el color de sus ojos claros.

"joder, necesito explicarle a otabek lo que ocurrió, no creo que piense que lo engañé… aunque aún no somos nada oficialmente… ¡es complicado!"

La fiesta era aburrida como siempre, todos se detenían a felicitar al Yuri japonés, luego a él, y al final a JJ, quien de alguna manera u otra había logrado llegar a tiempo. "ojalá lo hubiese pateado más fuerte y dejarlo sin descendencia" pensaba el rubio con rabia por lo que había sucedido.

El joven corazón de Yurio era un caos total, por un lado, su amor platónico se había desfigurado con la realidad, el hecho de haberse metido a su habitación e intentar forzarlo no le gustó nada. Además de ser egocéntrico y narcisista. Por otro lado, estaba otabek, hasta ese minuto Yuri pensaba en él como un amigo, pero la situación había cambiado radicalmente, tal vez si sentía algo por él.

Por fin lo vio llegar, iba con un traje negro, corbata roja, camisa blanca y cabello ordenado, era condenadamente guapo… ¡en qué diablos estaba pensando! Debía concentrarse en arreglar las cosas.

\- ¿por qué miras tanto a otabek? – le preguntó de la nada el otro Yuri

\- por nada – respondió toscamente

\- …

\- …

\- ¿te puedo preguntar una cosa?

\- ¿qué? – le dijo agresivamente… como siempre

\- mmm, bueno… tú conoces mucho a otabek ¿cierto?

\- sí, ¿por qué? – preguntó algo desconfiado

\- porque se de una persona que le gusta, y que quiere conquistarlo, ¿le ayudarías?

La mente de Yurio estaba aún más confundida, ahora además de aclarar sus sentimientos, tenía un tiempo límite hasta que esta otra persona hiciera algún movimiento… ¡¿por qué todo debía ser tan confuso?!

\- no puedo, no me voy a meter en esa clase de problemas, me largo – dijo para poder salir rápido de ese problema antes de que el otro yuri intentara persuadirlo.

\- ¿habrá funcionado? – le preguntó Víctor al cerdito japonés

\- no lo sé, en una de esas se decide más rápido, pero no sé qué tan buena idea haya sido sacarle celos porque sí

\- yurio es el tipo de persona que necesita un empujón ¿cierto?

\- supongo que sí – dijo algo resignado – otabek lo ama con locura, y es muy responsable, cre que no habría mejor pareja para yurio que él

\- mi niño crece tan rápido – decía Víctor con su típica boca de corazón y ojos de cachorrito – pero si le llega a hacer algo – su actitud había cambiado drásticamente a una más seria

\- pareces padre celoso, mejor nos vamos – le dijo algo coqueto, invitándolo a… ya saben qué.

.

.

.

.

Caminó largo rato por las afueras del hotel, no quería volver a la fiesta ¿Qué sentía por otabek? ¿Cómo le explicaría lo que había sucedido? El solo pensar en ayudar a otra persona a estar con otabek… le había dolido, y mucho.

Distraído en sus pensamientos, lo vio salir también, tenía una meca de amargura, y se le notaba el cansancio.

\- ¡otabek! – lo llamó mientras se acercaba a él

\- yurio – dijo con su típico semblante sin emociones

\- tengo cosas que explicarte, sobre lo que pasó con JJ, yo…

\- da igual – le interrumpió – si te gusta JJ, y quieres estar con él, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer más que desear que sean felices, y perdón por haberme entrometido en su relación.

\- ¡no! – le gritó algo desesperado, ¿por qué su corazón dolía tanto? – JJ entró sin permiso, y me forzó a besarlo, te lo juro

\- aun así, Yurio... yo…

\- ni siquiera ha empezado – dijo yurio casi como un susurro, apenas audible para el joven kázajo

\- ¿qué? – le preguntó algo confundido, ¿empezar? ¿a qué se refería?

\- dijiste en la carta que tiraste a la basura que el cortejo apenas empezaba… en algo tienes razón, y es que no sé qué siento por ti, pero… si te doy una oportunidad, y tú lo intentas – sus lágrimas de frustración empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos, mientras que una a una empezaban a caer – si lo hacemos bien tal vez… tal vez… funcione, pero si nos rendimos al primer problema... entonces será imposible… ¡el cortejo ni siquiera alcanzó a empezar!

\- yurio… – intentaba calmarlo el chico de cabellos negros

\- solo tengo 15 años, y no entiendo mucho cómo funciona el mundo, pero desde que vi esas flores tiradas, mi pecho duele… ¡es tu culpa! – le gritó, pero antes de seguir con sus maldiciones, fue apresado por unos brazos que rodeaban toda su espalda.

\- lo siento – escuchó decir en su oído – prometo hacerme cargo de esos sentimientos, me alegro que sientas algo por mí.

\- aún no sé qué siento por ti

Otabek se separó un poco de él, lo miró directo a los ojos, a esas esmeraldas verdes que le quitaban el aliento. Enredó sus dedos entre las hebras rubias.

\- por ahora me conformo con saber que no te soy indiferente – y plantó un beso en sus labios.

"este beso si me gusta" pensaba yurio para sus adentros

El beso se tornó algo más demandante, otabek lamió la comisura de los labios de yurio, y aprovechando un ligero jadeo de éste metió tímidamente su lengua, lamiendo toda tibia cavidad de éste. Sus lenguas se encontraron, y empezaron una dulce danza dentro de la boca del rubio. Finalmente se separaron, quedando unidos por un hilito de saliva, que otabek limpió mientras miraba la carita sonrojada y jadeante de su "amigo".

\- por favor sal conmigo, prometo hacerte feliz yurio

\- es… está bien – dijo

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, a todo el mundo había llegado la noticia del noviazgo del par de patinadores

.

.

.

.

 **bueno gente, sé que me demoré un poco (mucho) en actualizar... pero he estado algo ocupada, espero y lo disfruten, el próximo cap es el último, les había dicho que era una historia corta XD**


End file.
